


Syzygy

by StrangeArc (Phoenix_crysg1)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_crysg1/pseuds/StrangeArc
Summary: Just a slightly angsty, hurt/comfort/relationship exploration Irongstrange piece for the fun of it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Syzygy

Sitting on the end of the bed Tony watched Stephen pace at the floor to ceiling glass window that looked out over the sleeping city. Lit by the ever present soft blue glow of the city lights Stephen was doing his best to wear out the granite floor as he acted like a wild animal stuck in a cage with a storm on the way. Having borrowed a white dress shirt from Tony that didn't quite fit only added to his agitated mental patient appearance. Pushing forty-eight without sleep Stephen kept insisting that as a Sorcerer he didn’t need as much sleep, but it was clear that the self induced insomnia was taking a heavy toll on him.

“You have to relax, Stephen, this is killing you.”

“What?" Stephen said distractedly. "No, no. I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Yes, of course, because I associate people who repeat themselves while they pace with being in a good place mentally.”

“I…I just have to get through the partial planetary syzygy. Twenty-four more hours. I'll be fine.”

"Not without sleep you won't."

"I've gone longer without sleep. I will rest when the planets move just a little further apart."

“Five of the planets lining up is really effects you this strongly?” Tony asked doubtfully. "I mean one of them is Pluto so it technically doesn't even count as as planet anymore."

“It effects magic and therefore it effects me.” Stephen explained vaguely as he scratched at his chest, something he'd been doing more and more. “I should be at my strongest during this, but after the attack on the city and the ensuing battle the other day I’m too weak to control any of it. The Sanctum is at the heart of the city’s magic intersections and usually any syzygy is a delight, but this time it was…unbearable.”

“Unbearable is a tame word for the seizures.”

“They weren’t seizures, not in the traditional sense.” Stephen corrected as he shifted his weight uneasily. “It was just…too much. With magic running at high tide through the ley lines in my condition it’s too easy to get dragged away with the current. Tapping into any strong magic right now could tear me apart.”

“I have a solution so simple it probably hasn’t occurred to you: don’t use any magic tonight.”

“It’s not that easy, that battle wasn’t a coincidence.” Stephen said quietly with mounting anxiety. “That battle was planed, it was timed specifically to draw me out. Every magical enemy I have will know I’m open to attack right now, and with the syzygy they will all be more powerful than ever.”

“Please stop saying ‘syzygy’,” Tony teased trying to ease the tension “it sounded weird the first time and it’s just getting worse.” 

On the verge of collapse despite the anxious energy Stephen just shot Tony a frustrated glare over the fact that he didn’t appear to taking the impending threat seriously.

“I’m sorry, Stephen, I know you’re stressed, but you shouldn’t be.” Tony apologized. “You’re safe here, I promise. Not only is this the absolute *last* place anyone would think to look for you but by amazing coincidence I decided to build Stark Tower at basically the only spot in Manhattan where ley lines don’t intersect. The ‘current’ isn’t as strong here so you can rest.”

“It’s no coincidence at all. I know how you feel about magic and you subconsciously chose a location as far from the ley lines as possible because of it.” 

“Actually I just wanted a view of the Chrysler Building.” Tony point out the window behind Stephen. “It’s my favorite.” 

Automatically glancing over his shoulder Stephen jerked away from the glass as he caught his own reflection in the corner of his eye. Tony had been giving Stephen some space because he had seemed almost fearful of being touched earlier, but staying back clearly wasn’t helping as he became increasingly overwrought. Tony wasn’t used to seeing Stephen displaying this much emotion, particularly when there wasn’t any apparent threat other than having to abandon his home for a few days while the planets swung a little further in their orbit. 

Stephen back up against the glass as Tony approached with his sapphire eyes widening briefly in what had looked like terror. Catching himself Stephen took a deep breath and forced his posture to relax as best he could. Tony stood in front of him but didn’t reach out, giving him a moment to adjust to having him closer first. Stephen released the breath he probably hadn’t even been aware he’d been holding and a sad smile touched his lips. Taking the smile as a positive sign Tony reached up and rested his hand on Stephen’s cheek, knowing from the aura that Stephen had shown him that he enjoyed that point of contact. Although not daring to close his eyes Stephen’s agitation visibly reduced, but that only served to amplify his exhaustion. 

“Come to bed.” Tony ordered more than offered.

“Tomorrow.” Stephen promised. 

“You won’t make it through the night like this.”

“I won’t make it any other way.”

“I know this is hard for you to believe, but on the off chance that anyone comes for you I can handle them.” Tony said confidently. “Please, you have to sleep. I will keep watch over you.”

“Tony, your enemies are…” Stephen paused clearly trying to be tactful “they are not like my enemies.”

“I disagree.” Tony smiled brightly. “In fact, our greatest enemy is *exactly* the same.”

“I swear to the Vishanti, Tony,” Stephen said wearily “if you say it’s ‘ourselves’ I will find the strength to magic you into another dimension and leave you there to rot.”

“I know it’s painfully cliche, but you know it’s true.”

“Tony…”

“Who do you have the most trouble saving me from?” Tony asked knowingly. 

“That’s not…”

“Answer the question, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.” Tony interrupted in a mock stern tone. “What single entity in the Universe puts me in more danger than anyone else?”

“…you do.” Stephen sighed.

“Bingo. I know that saving me from myself is a daunting task, but if you don’t think the exact same thing is true of you then you’re delusional. I can also make a strong case that you are far worse than I am. At least with my alcoholism I eventually admitted I needed help. I don’t think I’ve ever even heard you ask for help because deep down you honestly believe you’re the only one capable of facing the threats and so you do it alone and that’s a self-destructive path to disaster.”

“Fine.” Stephen sighed as he bowed his head in defeat. “You're right. You win.”

“It’s not about wining.”

Looking up Stephen narrowed his eyes at Tony.

“Okay, it’s a little bit about winning.” Tony admitted with a playful smirk. “Stephen, I just want you to know that you don’t have to suffer alone. You don’t even have to suffer at all right now. I will keep you safe, I promise. Just sleep.”

“…I can’t.”

Tony ground his teeth in frustration as his temper suddenly flared. Backing up Tony dragged his hands through his hair and fought to control his anger knowing it wasn’t going to help the situation any. He had known from the start that Stephen only really trusted himself, but it still hurt to see him hold to that so stubbornly. Seeing Tony’s reaction Stephen stepped forward to close the gap between them but not trusting himself to not do or say something he’d regret Tony backed away. 

Sighing heavily Stephen glanced at the door and for a moment Tony feared he might actually leave. Walking over the the bed instead Stephen sat down seemingly seconds before he simply fell down. Reaching up with a far more pronounced tremor than usual Stephen struggled to unbutton his shirt. Quickly giving up he just dug his fingers into the cloth and simply yanked the shirt open with a painful grimace. With his scarred skin exposed Stephen wordlessly held his hand up with his thumb extended, the signal he gave Tony anytime he wanted to help him open his third eye and show him something hidden from normal view. 

His anger replaced with concern Tony stepped up and leaned down so that Stephen could easily press his thumb against his forehead. Tony expected to see Stephen’s aura however the second sight that greeted him was far from the beautiful swirl of colors of an aura. Instead a creature of sorts appeared on his chest, black but with a rainbow sheen the amorphous shape looked like a mass of snakes fighting to eat one another's tails. Still oddly beautiful the oil slick colored creature dove and twisted its tendrils through Stephen’s skin without causing any apparent damage but the toll of harboring the creature was clear. Tony looked up at Stephen in abject horror. 

“Please,Tony…help me.”

Tony’s stomach twisted in guilt at the quiet plea, he had desperately wanted Stephen to let him help him but he hadn’t meant to force him into saying the actual words. Having no idea what they were up against Tony reached out slowly to touch the beast, pausing to give Stephen a chance to stop him. When Stephen didn’t warn him away Tony tried to make contact with the writhing mass only to have his fingertips pass right through and land on Stephen’s chest. 

“Wha…what is that?” 

“My second greatest enemy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Okay, okay…” Tony paused to take a calming breath as he took a few steps back. “We can fix this. We have to get that thing out of you.”

“No.” Stephen shook his head. “That’s what it wants.”

“What?”

“It’s not trying to get in, it’s trying to get out. I’m exhausting myself using what power I still have to keep it with me or else it’s going to tear through me and then feast on this reality.”

“Wait, is that creature always in your chest like that?”

“No…well, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Tony asked in alarm.

“I fight a lot of different demons with a lot of different properties. The one thing they have in common is that most can not be outright killed, they can only be contained. Some of them can only be held captive…in me.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It’s all very metaphysical and complicated. Basically I’ve trapped multiple demons in the same space/time that my physical body occupies. However since I’ve been to so many dimension and different times I remain connected to them, which makes me a bit of a space/time crossroads and a portal of sorts. Usually it isn’t a problem, but with a powerful syzygy occurring and being low on magic it’s proving to be a struggle to keep that portal guarded.”

Still staring that the violently writhing creature Tony was at a loss for words, it was unnerving to learn that every time he’d been close to Stephen that the demon was laying there unseen by his mundane human vision. Now that he knew the creature was struggling to get out it seemed obvious as it twisted and strained against Stephen’s skin. Reaching up Stephen dug his fingers into it proving that he could touch it even though Tony had failed to. With a painful shriek the beast retreated into his chest for a moment before snaking a few tendrils out again in defiance. 

Getting to his feet Stephen took a step toward Tony. Acting purely on instinct Tony tensed and slightly raised his hands in preparation for defense. The move had been slight but Stephen froze in place upon seeing it. Looking like Tony had lashed out and struck him Stephen swiped at the air which instantly blinded Tony’s third eye hiding the creature from his view. Once again looking to the door like he felt he should leave Stephen was stuck in a moment of exhausted indecision. Too weak to safely leave Stephen sat down heavily on the bed. Running his scarred hands though his hair once he folded them in his lap before just staring blankly at the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” Stephen sighed sadly. “I should have shown you all this long ago. I just worried that your reaction would be…well that it would be this. You wouldn’t be the first who couldn’t stand to look at me once they learned what’s beneath the surface.”

“Steph…”

“Can I still stay the night?” Stephen interrupted quietly without looking up. “I really am safest here.” 

“Wha…I’m not…” Tony stopped when it appeared that Stephen wasn’t really listening. “Stephen, look at me.”

Tony waited from Stephen to bring his aqua eyes back up. His weary pained expression made it clear that he had plenty of experience with finally opened up like this only to instantly face rejection. 

“I’m not leaving you, and I’m certainly not kicking you out.” Tony assured. “I just…I need a minute to adjust that’s all.”

Dropping his eyes again Stephen didn’t look convinced. Tony was hurt at first that Stephen would give up on them so quickly until he realized that Stephen had likely heard all of this many times before only to end up alone again anyway. It was a knee jerk reaction to try and accept the new information, it was another thing entirely to actually mean it over time. Each time this happened Stephen had probably progressively taken longer to expose his truths while simultaneously being quicker to accept that things were over after they came out. Tony wanted to believe that this revelation wasn’t going to effect him, but the truth was that he was deeply shaken by it. 

Proving more to himself than Stephen that everything was going to be okay Tony stepped up to him and encouraged him to stand. Giving in to the request Stephen got to his feet. Reaching out Tony rested his hand in the center of Stephen’s chest being careful to avoid touching the scar of the symbol carved into Stephen’s skin over his heart. Taking a deep breath he tried and failed to not let the memory of the creature make his skin crawl. He was convinced it was more than just the sight of the demon that was effecting him, as much as he didn’t understand magic part of him knew to fear and be repulsed by the dangerous transdimentional entity now that he’d been made aware of it. Tony’s blood flashed to ice with adrenaline but he ignored the fight or flight response. 

“Let me see it again.” Tony requested. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” 

Stephen lifted his hand up showing he barely had control of his movements through the tremors. Tony wasn’t sure if it was being out of touch with magic, fighting the demon, or simple fear that was causing the shaking to be so pronounced, even though he quickly realized it was likely all three. Managing to touch his thumb against Tony’s forehead he opened his third sight once more. Tony swallowed the bile that jumped to the back as his throat as the black tendrils not only returned but showed themselves to be swarming and trying to ensnare his hand. Just as he couldn’t seem to touch them they couldn’t touch him, but the demon knew he was there and appeared angry.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.” Stephen replied honestly. “It’s not pleasant, but it’s not painful.”

“Can it…hear us?”

“No. It doesn’t have traditional senses the way you know them. It responds to energies and emotions.” Stephen looked down at the disorganized oil slick desperately trying to attack Tony’s hand and a smile twitched the corner of his lips. “It hates you.”

“Probably because I hate it.”

“It feeds on negative emotions.”

“I must admit I’m having a lot of those right now.”

“But you must still love me or it wouldn’t be attacking.”

“Of course I do. I don’t understand why you think that this could so easily change that.”

“Because no one has seen this and stayed by my side.”

“Then they didn’t really love you to begin with.” Tony replied without thinking. “I’m sorry, that sounded terrible.”

“It’s okay, you’re right.”

“Stephen…”

“I’m a tattered soul, Tony, it’s not something I can hide, it keeps me from truly connecting with anyone.” Suddenly smiling Stephen reached out easily and carded his hand into Tony’s hair. “Or at least it used to. I didn’t think it was possible, but I found in you what was lost in me.”

Feeling a wash of relief that the demon hadn’t managed to come between them despite its best efforts. Truly able to ignore the beast Tony leaned in and engaged Stephen in a slightly aggressive kiss that Stephen returned enthusiastically. Suddenly breaking free of the Stephen gasped sharply. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, quite the opposite in fact.” Stephen smiled brightly and directed Tony’s attention down to his hand to show him the beast had retreated back into his chest at the affectionate display. “I still can’t let my guard down until sunrise, but it’s not actively fighting to get free which is going to make this a lot easier.”

“So in other words I have to keep you up all night?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“I can do that…”


End file.
